


Two Pieces of a Puzzle

by jhunieilarde



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Scully had accepted that Mulder has replaced her with Diana Fowley and decided to move on as well with her life. She resumed being a medical doctor and decided to go out on a date with a nice doctor. What will happen when Mulder finds out?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Two Pieces of a Puzzle

_Life must go on…_

It is something Scully has been repeating to herself over and over again for weeks now. Mulder has certainly moved on. Of course, she was hurt at first when Diana Fowley arrived but she had learned to come to terms with the fact that she and Mulder are two different people. They both got their own lives and just because they’re partners, does not mean they have to be tied up to one another. She must contend with the knowledge that she and Mulder remained partners…or are they? She’s not sure since she’s still on suspension while Mulder goes on wild goose chase with Diana somewhere. She must start continuing her life without depending on Mulder or the X Files. She’s an accomplished medical doctor for crying out loud! She can live on her own because she’s an independent woman.

Since she’s suspended as an FBI agent, she decided to take shifts at Georgetown Hospital. It’s not that she needed the income because she does not. Being out of town chasing some supernatural mystery has helped her save a lot. She took the job because she needed the distraction, something to do. She needs to spend her time doing something that matters if she cannot do her job as an FBI agent anymore. Scully had not told that to anyone, even to Mulder. She does not need his permission. Besides, she’s suspended without pay. That can be her excuse for taking a job at the hospital. It is sure the reason she’s going to give Skinner if he decides to confront her about it.

To be honest, she missed being a doctor again. She does love being a pathologist and finding that tiny hint of how and why the person died but it feels good to help the living too. To come out of the operating room knowing she just saved a life makes hours of operating on her feet worth it. It did not take her long before she got used to the routine. Somehow, it felt like she’s been doing it for a long time. The other doctors had become her colleagues. The nurses and other staff became her friends. In other words, she belonged fast in the hospital environment. Some recognized her as an FBI agent since they had come there on some of their cases but no one pressed her about it. In fact, none of them cared if she was an FBI agent. They cared about whether she’s good enough to save lives and yes, she is.

Dr. Brian Riley is neurosurgeon at Georgetown. He is a brilliant surgeon. Scully had worked with him once on a special case and she couldn’t hide her admiration for the man. Not only he is skilled as a surgeon, he also has a heart for his patients. He cares about them. He talks to them. He checks on them even it’s not his turn for rounds. He cracks jokes to make them laugh. Sometimes, he brings treats. So when he asked her out for dinner, it was not a hard decision for her to say yes. Who could say no to a man like that? It’s been a while since she last went on a date with anyone and for the first time, she’ll be going out on a date with a man her age. Her mother will be proud.

Brian had picked her up at her apartment and she’s surprised to see how modest his car is. Most doctors with his kind of earnings got sports cars or luxury cars but Brian got an SUV. They talked about science and their experiences back in med school while on the road. She discovered that they got so much in common and it’s easy to talk to him. There’s no need to put up a mask or tone down her personality. He can take it. He can even match it.

When they reached their destination, she was surprised to see that he brought her to an Italian restaurant. She never told him but she loves anything pasta. It’s one of her guilty pleasures and it just so happened that Brian loves pasta too. The two sat down on their reserved table and browsed the menu.

“You should try their pasta al pesto. It’s so good”, he recommended and she failed to hide the smile on her face.

“I guess I’ll have that”, she agreed and Brian returned her smile.

The wines had been served and so is their meal. The two enjoyed the food they both adored and made small chats before moving on to getting to know each other on a personal level. No science. No medicine. No med school.

“There are a lot of people wondering back at the hospital, me included, but none wanted to press you about it and it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I just want to ask. Why did you leave medicine and decided to become an agent? You’re one hell of a doctor. It must be something big for you to let go a profession you worked so hard to achieve”, he asked.

Guess that’s the million-dollar question at Georgetown. They are puzzled about her decision to leave the field for a life of danger and uncertainty, a life of conspiracy and lies. To be fair, she did not know at the time that, those were what she was signing for.

“It was something big, I supposed. It was for me. I was involved with a man”,

“…I guess it always starts with that”, Brian mused and she smirked.

“He was my professor at med school and he was a brilliant man. I was just in awe of his perspective, his views, his confidence. You can say I was crushing and it was normal for any students to have a crush on their professor but I was noticed. For a moment, it was more than crush. I cared about him and he cared about me too. We saw eye to eye in everything. We just understood each other both personally and medically. He believed in me, in my ability to become a great doctor. Then, I met his daughter. She was the same age as me and I realized what I was destroying. He got a family and it was a beautiful family. I ended it before it gets too deep. He begged me not to. He told me he would leave his wife but I don’t want that. I still don’t. I guess after that, I needed to escape. Medicine has been our world. How can I escape him if I’m in it?”

“Hence, the FBI”, Brian supplied.

“Hence, the FBI. When the offer came, I just jumped on it headfirst”, she chuckled. “I almost gave my mother a heart attack when I told them I was joining the bureau. I thought my father was going to lock me in my room but eventually, they understood that it’s not as bad as they thought. I did help people in my own way”, she answered.

Scully was the first to break the staring contest between them. She suddenly felt conscious. Did she just tell him about her history with Daniel? That’s not a good story to tell on the first date. She suddenly felt his hand over hers.

“Thank you for telling me. I know it’s not easy to share that but I don’t judge. We all have past and there’s nothing wrong with loving people. It only means that you have a heart. You’ve learned from it and gained a different experience from it. There’s no shame on that part of your life”, he said.

 _Is this guy for real?_ She asked herself. It’s like he came out of the television from a movie about the dream guy and he’s the dream guy.

“Good. For a moment there, I was worried that will send you running out of this restaurant and not looking back”, she joked and laughed nervously but his hold on her hand only tightened.

“I don’t get scared too easily, Dana”, she looked back at him and saw that he meant it. “I really like you and not just because you’re a great doctor but because of your heart. I saw you every night after your shift. I saw you visit those children and how you tucked them at night so they can sleep well. No one does that in Georgetown. I may not know everything about you yet but I am certain of your strength and your compassion towards others. I want to get to know you more if you will let me”, he added.

Her heart started pounding fast. She can feel every word that he said and it’s making her nervous.

“You may not like what you’ll find out”, she warned.

“I say you’re worth the trouble. Like I said, I don’t get scared too easily”, he assured her.

“I—”

“Scully?” his voice interrupted her and she snapped her head to her left and saw Mulder standing there with a puzzled look on his face.

“Mulder? What are you doing here?” she asked before she realized she’s being rude. “This is Special Agent Fox Mulder. We worked at the FBI together”,

“Hi, pleasure to meet you”, Brian offered his hand and Mulder took it with a frown.

“This is Dr. Brian Riley. He’s a neurosurgeon at Georgetown and my colleague”, she introduced them both.

Mulder is confused.

“Are you working at Georgetown? Is that why I haven’t seen you at Hoover Building?” Mulder asked her.

Scully wanted to laugh at him. How long has he been gone? Did he bump his head somewhere or what?

“Yes, I am temporarily working at Georgetown since I am still suspended from the bureau, in case you forgot”, she answered.

Scully glanced over at Brian who smiled at him letting her know the suspended part did not turn him off and she’s glad.

“I’ll talk to Skinner. He can let you back in. He lifted my suspension. It’s going to be alright”, Mulder then decided.

Of course, his suspension got lifted first. He’s been working on cases already before she left.

“There will not be any need for that, Mulder. I am actually enjoying my time at the hospital so there’s no rush. Don’t bug Skinner about it. If it’s time, he will let me know”, she then turned her body towards Brian. “Good to see you again, Mulder. Send my regards to Agent Fowley”, she bid him goodbye.

It was his cue to leave but Mulder stood there for a few more seconds and when Scully made no move to acknowledge his presence, he finally left.

“I think he’s upset you’re working another job”, Brian noticed.

“He’s upset when things don’t revolve around him. He’ll get over it. He got someone else to help him out with his work”, she replied.

The subject has been dropped and they continued talking about anything under the sun, up until Scully had excused herself to go to the ladies’ room. So far, the night is going pretty well for her and Brian. She is starting to really like him and the smile is slowly forming upon her lips when a strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the storage room of the restaurant.

“Mulder? Jesus! What do you think you’re doing?!” she exclaimed in annoyance.

“Seriously? While I was busting my ass with our work, fighting evil conspiracies, and surviving an assault, you were flirting with Mr. Charming over there?” he snapped.

Taken aback, it took her some time to process what he just said. Did he just say he was attacked? She should ask him about that but her annoyance at his intrusion about her dating life overwhelmed her.

“Mulder, what I do with my personal life is my business. It is mine. I gave you your space, your freedom to live yours so you owe me the same. You asked me to give it up with Diana and I did. I am asking you to let this one go”, she said firmly.

“Not listening to you about Diana was a mistake. I should have listened to you because you were right”,

 _Of course, I was right. I showed you a concrete evidence, didn’t I?_ she replied in her brain.

“You’ve always been right and I almost died before I learned that. She’s gone. After I discovered the truth, she took off”,

“…and I am guessing you wanted me back because you’re left without a partner?” she snapped coldly that he flinched.

“Okay, I deserve that. There is no excuse for my behavior. I got blinded by my history with Diana and it was my fault. I had hurt you and disregard your opinion about her without paying close attention. I am sorry, Scully”, Mulder apologized.

 _Why is he doing this now when there’s a nice man outside waiting for me?_ Brian is Scully’s ideal man. He’s everything she wants Mulder to be but one can’t have it all. She is finally moving on and Mulder came in and started pulling her again into the vortex with him.

“You’re forgiven but I am not sure if I want to go back, Mulder. When I got suspended and you stopped listening to me, I had time to think. I gave five years of my life to X Files and it was all I knew how to do or at least, I thought I knew. My whole world revolved around it and our work, around you. When I got cut off, I had to try and find myself again, my purpose. I was a doctor before I became an agent and so I went back to that person and it was great. I love my work at Georgetown. I love helping people”,

“…and you love Mr. Charming”, Mulder added.

Scully sighed and shook her head.

“I don’t love him, Mulder. I wanted to love him and I do like him because so far, he sees me. He sees me as me and not as a partner or a sidekick. He recognizes my ability, my intellect, my strength. He valued me in a way I always wanted to be valued. I felt so important all of a sudden…but I don’t love him”, she disagreed.

He stepped closer, closing the small distance between them. Scully can practically feel his breath on her cheek.

“Why don’t you love him, Scully?” he asked.

If her heart was pounding earlier, it is ready to get out of her chest now. Mulder is just too close. Though Brian is her ideal guy, he does not make her feel the way Mulder does. There’s just something about Mulder that makes her heart race. Mulder can make her go hundred miles an hour and then pulled her back to slow her down. Mulder just knew what she would say or think before she even expresses it…or at least, until recently before Diana showed up. Mulder poses a whole new kind of danger and excitement for her that Brian is lacking. Brian is safe. Mulder is fire.

“What do you want from me, Mulder?” she asked him back.

His fingers gently touched her face and she almost melted.

“Come back to me, Scully. Come back to me and let’s start again. I promise not to be an asshole anymore. I promise to value you more, to make you feel more important than anyone else in this world, to recognize you, to worship…to love you”, he answered.

His lips gently grazing her face and she’s getting hot all over. Her breathing comes in pants.

“Why…why are you…why do you keep doing this to me, Mulder? You’re bad. This is bad. We are bad and despite knowing that, I can’t stop myself…like moth drawn to the flame”, she muttered.

“I promise not to burn you”, he whispered into her ears and she responded in whimper.

His lips landed on the sensitive spot on her neck and she suppressed a moan. His hands roamed around until his left cupped her ass while the other caressed her breast.

“Oh…Mulder…” she moaned and he muffled the sound with his mouth on hers.

They kissed hungrily and without finesse. There’s no need for that when they’re both thirsty, famished for each other. Mulder’s right hand left her breast and started disappearing under the hem of her black dress. He hummed when he felt how wet she is. She gasped when he applied pressure on her center over the fabric of her wet underwear. He began circling it, still over the damped fabric, keeping her on the edge but not enough to tip her over and it’s driving her crazy. Suddenly, Mulder stopped.

“What—”

“My car is parked outside”, his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine, “Be quick with Mr. Charming. I’ll wait for you there”, he said and then left her alone in the storage room.

What just happened?

Scully ran her hands over her hair and her flushed face. Mulder really just screwed her date with Brian and whatever it is she intended to start with him. By the time she reached the table, it seems like Brian already knew. He gave her a smile and a brief hug before saying, “It’s a shame but you deserve to be happy. He better takes good care of you because if he doesn’t, I will not let you go again”, and left.

Thankful for Brian’s wide understanding, she went outside and the cold wind greeted her. She forgot that she does not have a coat on her. The spaghetti strap of her dress does nothing to keep her warm. She felt a warm coat suddenly been placed around her shoulders and it’s Mulder who put it on her.

“Let’s go home”, he muttered.

Later that night, they lied awake on her bed back in her apartment. Her black dress along with the rest of their clothes had been disregarded on the floor as they are wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I am still suspended, Mulder”, she muttered.

“…not anymore. I called Skinner earlier. He owed me one for not blowing up the entire DOD building after what they did to me. You’re reinstated”, he revealed.

“What did they do to you? What happened?” she asked.

He kept saying that earlier and she does not understand.

“Another topic for another day. Right now, I just want to be here with you because this is about you tonight, Scully. Give me this night to show you how much you mean to me, not just my partner, but my whole world, my constant, my touchstone. The whole world may fall apart for me, you’ll always be there to save me”, he answered as his hands cupped her face.

“Oh, Mulder…you’ve always been mine. No matter if I change jobs or see other people. It’s always been you”, she replied.

“I don’t think you’re a moth to a flame, Scully. I think we’re two pieces of a puzzle. Together, we make each other whole”, he said and nuzzled her nose before pulling her close, vowing never to let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> MSR is my life so i like to twist them around for my amusement.


End file.
